eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Thompson
|year = 1991 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 17th |points = 14 |previous = Brandenburger Tor |next = Visjoner}} Mrs. Thompson was the Norwegian entry at the 1991 contest in Rome performed by the group Just 4 Fun, featuring Hanne Krogh of winning duo Bobbysocks! in 1985 and had also participated as a soloist in 1971. It was performed 14th following Denmark and preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in 17th place with 14 points. Lyrics Norwegian= Undergrunn' er alltid sen og toget ute av rute Men jobben må du rekke likevel Sjefen tror på overtid, hvis ikke er du ute Men klokka er blitt fem, så det er kveld Og på toget hjem igjen Når du sovner, kommer drømmen av seg selv For livet kaller, hjertet slår Og kan du høre, Mrs. Thompson? Og tiden bare går og går Men hva gjør du, Mrs. Thompson? Kom igjen Foreldremøte mandag, og tirsdag foran TV'n Og onsdag gjør hun yoga for seg selv Torsdag kommer jentene, på fredag er det huset Talglys og rødvin lørdag kveld Hele søndagen i sengNår hun sover, kommer drømmen om igjen For livet kaller, hjertet slår Og kan du høre, Mrs. Thompson? Og tiden bare går og går Men hva gjør du, Mrs. Thompson? Kom igjen For livet kaller, hjertet slår Og kan du høre, Mrs. Thompson? Og tiden bare går og går Men hva gjør du, Mrs. Thompson? La meg presentere degFor alle tiders Mrs. Thompson En hverdagshelt som viser veiTrå til og gjør det, Mrs. Thompson Kom igjen For livet kaller, hjertet slår Og kan du høre, Mrs. Thompson? Og tiden bare går og går Men hva gjør du, Mrs. Thompson? La meg presentere deg for alle tiders... |-| Translation= The train is never in on time, the tube is always crazy To get to work, you’ve half a mile to run The boss believes in overtime, he thinks you’re bein’ lazy But nine to five’s enough for anyone Leavin’ London, goin’ home Dreamin’ sun and sea and all family The world is callin’ out for you Oh, can’t you hear them, Mrs. Thompson? The world is lookin’ up to you Oh, you’re a hero, Mrs. Thompson Yes, you are Monday is her German night, Tuesday she does yoga And Wednesday after school’s the P.T.A. Thursday dine by candelight, Friday she’s hung-over The weekend shopping’s done on Saturday Sunday she unwinds at home Dreaming through the night alone, nine a.m. The world is callin’ out for you Oh, can’t you hear them, Mrs. Thompson? The world is lookin’ up to you Oh, you’re a hero, Mrs. Thompson (Yes, you are) Why are you drunk? Things to do The one and only Mrs. Thompson The world is watchin’ all you do Oh, this is your time, Mrs. Thompson Here we go The world is callin’ out for you Oh, can’t you hear them, Mrs. Thompson? The world is lookin’ up to you Oh, you’re a hero, Mrs. Thompson (Yes, you are) A lonely spot inside of you You’re in the spotlight, Mrs. Thompson The world is watchin’ all you do Oh, this is your time, Mrs. Thompson Here we go The world is callin’ out for you Oh, can’t you hear them, Mrs. Thompson? The world is lookin’ up to you Oh, you’re a hero, Mrs. Thompson (Yes, you are)http://4lyrics.eu/other/just-4-fun-mrs-thompson-en/ References Videos Category:Norway Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1991 Category:20th Century Eurovision